


Something I Need

by LilyC



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Florida Panthers, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyC/pseuds/LilyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron moves out. Nothing really changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musical_emjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_emjay/gifts).



> I hope you have an amazing yuletide.
> 
> Thanks T and P for the last minute beta. <3

### Work Text:

 

Aaron was talking himself out of changing his bedsheets — not a date, no one was having sex today, and it wasn't not like Meg and Willie hadn't seen worse — when the doorbell rang. He walked back to the front door, checking the entire place over once again: the bathroom had clean towels, the dirty dishes were washed, video game controllers were stored away. Then he let the Mitchells into his apartment, feeling more like a teenager than ever. Willie had a bottle of wine that even he could already tell was pretty good and Meg was carrying a dish with an amazing-looking cake. He hugged them quickly and guided them down to the living room, feeling weirdly out of place, like he was playing pretend at having his own house.

“Your place looks great.” Meg said, looking around. “Really didn’t expect all the décor,” she said, inspecting her surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron felt his face flush. “I paid someone to do it for me in the end,” he admitted, causing them to laugh.

The truth was his place now looked like a showroom, everything neutral and sleek, after he'd spent two weeks sleeping in a mattress on the living room floor, propping his computer on a cardboard box from… somewhere. He'd called someone and told them to just pick everything for him.

“Yeah, that makes more sense now, kid. There's no way we would've picked matching vases for your center table,” Willie said looking around.

“That does look like you, though.” Aaron turned to see where Meg was pointing. The door leading to the dining room was open and all his gear was spread out over the table and chairs.

“Ugh, forgot,” Aaron groaned, hiding his face in his hands while the two laughed again, harder this time.

Willie squeezed his shoulder to get his attention back. “Don’t worry. The wine needs to breathe and Meg’s cake should go in the fridge. We might as well eat in the kitchen. Lead the way!” he said, and then just walked deeper in the apartment with a smile without waiting for Aaron.

They moved to the kitchen and Aaron watched them moving around his kitchen like they belonged there, opening drawers looking for a corkscrew and making approving noises at the food. His chest went tight with longing, realizing all of a sudden how much he had really missed this, the domesticity and familiarity of having them close, even it wasn’t quite the same not to have them under the same roof every day.

Moving out had sounded like such a easy decision over the summer, away from Florida and high on his success. He had a girlfriend, and he was no longer a rookie — getting his own place looked like the perfect thing to do, no need to overstay his welcome. Not everyone could be like Crosby. It had been a really great idea until he had come back down to Miami. He understood Crosby’s reluctance a little better now.

His summer girlfriend, who was not so thrilled about moving in with a guy she only met a month ago, had broken up with him, and putting a place together had turned out to be way more complicated than expected. His apartment had felt way too empty for weeks, while he pretty much camped out in one single room and spent as much time away from home as possible, ignoring that he had to buy furniture and pretty much everything else to make this a permanent place before the season started.

He missed sharing space with someone, missed waking up to noise in the house, the smell of Meg’s cooking and Willie’s excitement about jet skiing, missed the way the sun seemed to touch everything in the house and how the water was always right there if they decided to take the boat out. He had spent the summer letting the Mitchells drag him around for brunch at their place on lazy Sunday mornings and to baseball games where they snuck him beers in the stands and made fun of his beard, while he dodged their questions about visiting his new place until training camp snuck up on him and he gave up on furnishing the place himself.

They had dinner at the kitchen island. Willie waved off his suggestion to set up the formal dining table and poured wine for the three of them while Megan praised his cooking so much it made him blush. It was easy, conversation flowed between them like it was just any old afternoon shared at home, making Aaron’s place feel lived-in for the first time.

They lingered at the table, eating Megan’s cake and finishing a second bottle of wine, the easy pace driving the conversation in circles and making them laugh at old shared jokes. Aaron gets up to grab a glass of water, feeling lightheaded and satisfied.

“We should move to the living room, the couch is way more comfortable and I got a bunch of new movies over the summer that we can watch,” he suggested, turning back to the table to see Willie share a glance with Meg and look at the clock on the microwave.

“It’s late,” Willie said, which was a jarring reality check. They no longer lived together; of course the two of them had to leave. Megan stared Willie down, the same raised eyebrow from earlier now directed at her husband, replacing the easy atmosphere from a minute earlier with something weirdly tense.

“Yeah, of course, you guys need to get going,” he said, setting his glass down and moving to show them out. They got up from the table and Aaron took two step toward the hallway before Willie grabbed his arm, pulling him close into a hungry kiss. Aaron melted against him immediately, all the tension leaving his body at once. He startled at the feeling of Meg’s body pressed against his side, fingers carding through his hair like someone petting a scared animal. She pulled him away from Willie and kissed Aaron herself, just as intensely, leaving him breathless and pliant between them.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Meg said, resting her forehead against Aaron's shoulder for a second before pulling away with a wicked smile. “Where is your room, sweet?”

  


Aaron guided her by the hand, tripping over his own feet when Willie started discarding his clothes in the hallway as they walked. Megan laughed and pushed Aarom forward the last few feet into the bedroom, turning his face to meet his lips with a kiss. He buried his hands in her hair, making the kiss deep and filthy from the start, enjoying the way she presses against him. Willie pushed himself against Aaron’s back, his erection pressed against Aaron's ass, kissing his neck and undoing his belt buckle to stroke Aaron’s cock lazily, making Aaron’s gasp a swearword against Meg’s mouth.

Meg lifted Aaron's shirt off and took a step back, watching them with appreciation. “Look at you, we barely started and you're already dying for it, aren’t you?” She splayed her fingers against Aaron’s abs, pushing slightly and making him rock against Willie’s erection. “So pretty, both my boys together.”

Willie laughed behind him and pushed Aaron’s pants further down his hips. “Come on, rookie. You heard Megan, pants off.”

“No longer a rookie,” Aaron answered, breath catching when Meg let her hand slide down and replace Willie’s on his cock.

“Still so much to learn,” she said. “Bed. Now.”

They fell into bed in a frantic mess of limbs, Willie kissing him breathless while Megan did quick work of her own clothes and joining them, hand going straight back to his cock and legs straddling his hips in one smooth move.

Megan leaned down, kissing his neck and using his hair to pull his head back.

“Can I ride you?” she whispered against his ear,biting the lobe. Aaron's hips arched up involuntarily, cock leaking precome all over his abs, almost dislodging Meg. He felt Willie laughing against his shoulder despite how horny he clearly was, hips rocking slow against Aaron’s side.

“Yes! Fuck, please, yes!” he answered, half incoherent, hands going to Meg’s hips, helping slide down his cock.

She rode him at a merciless pace from the start, Aaron holding on for as long as he could, not wanting it to be over, dizzy with sensation and feeling on the edge just thanks to having both of them there touching him again. He made a blind grab for Willie, pulling him up by the hair to kiss him again, uncoordinated and messy. Willie’s hand brushed against both of them while he jerked off. Aaron reached down and tangled his finger with Willie’s, letting him guide his hand, enjoying the way it made him whine and pant against his mouth.

It was fast and desperate in a way it never was before, he felt like he couldn’t let go or close his eyes, feeling drunk and overwhelmed with every move and touch. Megan changed the angle above him and he looked up to see her curving her body back, hand on Aaron’s tight, head thrown back and mouth half open while she clenched down on him, coming with a deep moan and driving Aaron over the edge with her.

Willie swore and pushed Aaron, now slack, hand away, jerking off fast and rough at his side and coming in a dozen strokes, panting against Aaron’s neck and laughing weakly with satisfaction.

“Damn kid,” he said, pulling away to reach for one of their shirts on the floor and wiping his hand clean. “That was fucking amazing.”

Megan had gone limp, collapsed at his side after her orgasm and was now mumbling intelligible words against his hair, halfway to sleep already, leg throw over his and pinning him in place when he tried to move away.

Willie went into the kitchen and come back with a Gatorade bottle for Aaron and a shy smile, watching him drink it and putting it away before climbing back into bed with them, while Aaron bit down all his proper hydration jokes, and settling down back at Aaron’s side and trapping him between them. Sleep dragged them both down before he could figure out why it felt so different this time around.

  


Aaron woke up sweaty and stuck to the bed and instantly regretted not having showered the night before. He blinked his eyes open slowly, enjoying the way his body felt heavy and satisfied after a good night’s sleep. Willie was sitting against the headboard watching him, freshly showered and already dressed. Aaron could hear the water running and Meg’s voice humming along to some song in the bathroom.

“Morning,” Aaron said, smiling at Willie and reaching out to touch his wrist. “Wanna go out for breakfast? I’m starving, we should get pancakes.” Willie sighed and pulled his arm away from Aaron’s grip.

“Aaron, we should talk,” he said, standing up from the bed, and put more space between them. Aaron sat up, the easy, languid feeling he was basking in abruptly leaving the room.

“What is it this time?” he asked, keeping his voice was emotionless as he could. Willie ran his finger through his hair tensely, looking at the wall beside Aaron’s head.

“This shouldn’t have happened, last night. That was not the plan when we came over. We shouldn’t have let it happen. It’s not right. I have a responsibility as captain, and you’re still so young and just starting to get your life working away from us.”

Aaron felt himself go cold. They had had variations of this talk during most of last year, circling back and forth between what the Mitchells perceived as their responsibility, what they thought was best for Aaron, and the simple fact they didn’t seem able to stop having sex with him after all.

“Fuck, Willie. We talked about this enough times. I know it all, I’m too young, too inexperienced, you guys are married, I need to learn to be an adult on my own. It’s just sex, okay, you said it yourself that I should be getting laid!”

“With some girl your age!” Willie shouted. The bathroom door opened and Megan stepped out wrapped in a towel, worried expression on her face.

“Aaron, sweet, calm down. Willie is just trying to do what is best for you. You need to have your own life.”

“It has been over an year now! And we always end up here again. Why can’t you trust me to know what I want. And things have changed anyway, I’m no longer living with you, or eighteen, I dated this summer — ”

“That doesn’t change anything, Aaron!” Willie interrupted him. “This should have ended last year, when you moved out. It’s not good for anyone, It’s not even convenient now, how would you explain us staying over here tonight? What do you think your parents would do? Or the team?”

Aaron felt Willie's words hit him like a punch. Everything he had been trying to ignore during the summer, the restlessness since coming back to Florida, everything he was trying to lock away hitting him at once. He was in love with them, and it was never going to be reciprocated the same way. They had fun with him, enjoyed the sex, and really liked him in their own way. But it would never be the same, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

“Well, maybe it doesn’t change anything after all,” he said, all the fight leaving his body. He got up, turned his back to them and went to grab some clothes from the dresser, shoving them on. His finger closed against the keys he had hidden in the sock drawer, eyes full of unexpected tears. He squeezed their keys´hard, trying to regain control, the metal Panthers keychain hurting his palm.”

“Aaron, what are you doing?” Megan asked, voice soft and worried.

“Going for a run. Lock up behind yourselves, the extra key was for you anyway,” he said, dropping the keys on the dresser and walking out of the room without looking at them.

When he gets back, the apartment was empty and more silent than ever.

  


Aaron spent the next three days avoiding both of them, a mix of shame and heartbreak that made him want to bury his head in a pile of sand and never come up for air again. Meg was easy, all he had to do was not pick up his phone, but Willie was more complicated. He could make sure he was never the last one on the ice or in the locker room, but it was pretty clear Willie was trying to talk to him, and Aaron couldn't avoid him during practice. It had started weirding out the rest of the team, and the wide berth they’re giving him was enough proof of it. It was just a question of time until Willie managed to corner him. Or Luongo lost his patience and asked what was going on. Aaron wasn’t sure what would be worse at this point.

In the end, for all his efforts avoiding Willie, it was Megan who cornered him first. Aaron was on his way out of the locker room after practice — before Willie was even done showering, just in case — and, while looking down at his phone distractedly, he almost walked into her standing guard in front of the door.

“Meg,” he said startled. She smiled at him and linked their arms when Aaron tried to sidestep her.

“We're having lunch. I brought sandwiches,” she said in a tone of voice that gave him no room for argument. Aaron resigned himself to another awkward conversation.

They sat outside in the sun, waiting for Willie and talking about meaningless gossip and how Aaron’s cooking skills were coming along. Some of his teammates gave them weird looks and purposely took the long route around the parking lot to avoid interrupting them.

Willie finally came out of the door and froze in his tracks when he saw them, looking as surprised as Aaron to find Meg there.

“Meg. What are you doing here?” he said, approaching the two of them.

“I brought sandwiches. We're having lunch by the water.”

“I told you I was handling it.”

“Well, you're pretty bad at handling it. Had to step up or you would be “handling this" the rest of the year,” Megan said matter-of-factly, and Willie shares a look with Aaron. Both of them smiled at the familiar feeling of Meg being bad at leaving things alone or not being in charge,. Aaron felt something loosen up inside his chest; maybe they would be all right after all.

Megan had biked over to the arena, so they walked with her to the beach and found a calm place to sit down and have lunch. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Willie and Aaron, who were starving after practice, put away the first of their sandwiches in record time, before Megan put her own lunch down and looked up at Aaron.

“We have to talk about Sunday.” Her voice made it pretty clear she would prefer to do almost anything else, but they would definitely do that anyway.

Aaron looked down and picked away at the napkin wrapped around the next sandwich, ripping it apart and slowly rolling it into tiny balls to avoid looking at them.

“Aaron, about what I said…” Willie started, using his captain voice, like they‘re down two goals in the third and he needed them on their game for a comeback. Aaron sighed.

“I’m sorry I stormed out like that. It was just… too much. I needed some air but I could've handled it better than throwing a temper tantrum. I’m not a kid.”

“We know you aren’t, Aaron. We're the ones that messed up,” Meg said. “We talked about it during the summer, about how now that you were moving out and dating we need to make sure it stopped happening. It shouldn’t even have started at first. We should have had better control than that.”

“We don’t want to ruin the friendship we’ve built. Or do something we can’t come back from,” Willie picked up when Meg stopped. “We really like you and it was a stupid risk to take, you are so young and things could have gone really bad. We got carried away, having you in the house. This is better for everyone. You can focus on your game, and go out with people your age and start building your life here with the team.”

“Yeah, of course, it make sense. I’m sorry I overreacted Sunday,”  Aaron said, still picking at the sandwich wrapper.

“It’s really okay, sweet. We should have know better than to let  it happen. We really care about you, you are part of Willie’s team, you’re family. This doesn’t have to change. We just have to remember to set down some boundaries, you know. But you will always be welcome at our place. And this silent treatment thing has to stop!” Meg finished with a smile.

Aaron smiled back at them, pushing the heartbreak down, wrapping his head around this new plan. They had never dated, that had always been clear. They even pushed him to hook up and meet girls when they went out with the team. It was just sex and fun and he should have remembered that before falling in love. Not that he had had much of a chance from the start.

The first time they'd slept together was one week after he moved in with the Mitchells. He'd still been tiptoeing around both of them at the time, especially Megan, trying not to impose. They'd decided to host a lunch for the team. It was October in Florida, still warm and sunny. They'd all sit outside, drunk too much beer and white wine, and basked shirtless in the sun. He'd been high on the fact he was staying with the team and his future was at his feet. He'd been drunk and couldn't stop looking at them. The way the sun caught on the sweat on Willie’s naked back, Meg’s long, tanned legs going for miles in her tiny, tiny shorts. The casual way she'd sit in Willie’s lap and drink from Aaron’s glass of wine with a smile while they chatted.

The team had all gone by time the sun was getting low in the horizon, painting the sky pink and orange. They sat so close on the big couch outside, facing the water. Willie had his legs stretched out, pressed against Aaron's. Meg sat squeezed between them, half in Willie’s lap, and played with Aaron’s hair, touching his naked shoulders and kneading the muscles slowly like she was trying to pull the tension away. It had been so natural to bend forward and kiss her.

He remembered his heart beating fast against his chest and how he’d expected Willie to punch him, how surprised he'd felt when Willie just kissed him too. They'd fucked outside in the chilling air, sloppy and careless, before they'd both dragged him inside to their bed. The next day, they had all nursed a hangover and had had the first version of the “this was a bad idea” conversation. They'd slept together another three times before Aaron gave up on pretending to himself that each one was the last time, and he was pretty much already gone on them. He wasn't much better now.

  


Things went back to normal after that — not their normal, but what one might expect Aaron's life to be like if he had never moved in with the Mitchells, or slept with them. He worked on making their relationship the same he had with other older, married guys in the team: respectful but distant. It mostly worked and drove any leftover awkwardness away.

He still saw them a lot, chatted and joked with Willie during practice, and made sure to stop to say hi when Meg dropped by, and no longer tried to avoid them. The devil was in the details. He could come over to their place when the team was invited, but was careful never to be the first one to arrive or the last to leave. He said no to picnic lunches with just the three of them, and avoided casual touching like the plague which only led to trouble. No one drank from his glass or asked him to help with the cooking anymore. He stuck to the other rookies and followed them around like he's learning a new language.

He went out with the guys, and hooked up with girls that didn't know who he was but still liked him anyway. He tried to date one of them, invited her over for dinner, set up the dining room with candles and cooked for her. She was very impressed and seemed to really like him. Aaron spent the entire night comparing the date with dinner with the MItchells, and didn’t call her again after that. He just cooked for himself most of the time now, and invited the team over for video games instead, and pretended he didn’t miss Willie and Meg like a limb.

He missed home and his parents in a way he hadn't the first year, the NHL routine no longer a brand new and overwhelming experience. The game that had come to him so easily last year started to feel stalled. The media started talking about a sophomore slump instead of how promising his future was. He knew it was bullshit and he shouldn’t pay attention, but it was hard to not let doubt creep up when he knew he should've been playing better, that the team needed him to play better.

He was sitting in his car in the parking lot after a particularly bad loss, going over the game in his head and trying to regain enough focus to drive. This one had been pretty much his fault; if he had avoided making two stupid mistakes in a row in the second, the third goal would never have happened and they could have come back. He had to get better and pull himself together before he ruined the team’s chances to make the playoffs.

A tap against the car window startled him out of his thoughts. Outside, Willie looked serious. Aaron rolled down his window immediately.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, worried.

“You've been sitting alone in your car for fifteen minutes in an empty parking lot, Aaron. That's my line,” Willie answered, a hint of amusement in his tone. Aaron felt his face flush.

“I was just going over the game. I need to figure out a better to avoid that kind of defensive breakdown, Willie! I completely missed that breakaway coming.”

“You need to get out of your head, kid. It’s still a team sport, and not your fault. Come on, get out of the car, you’re having dinner with us.”

“I’m okay, Willie.”

“Sure you are. Stop arguing. Meg is baking chocolate cookies for you,” Willie said, shaking his phone at him with a picture of the Mitchells' kitchen, mid-baking, and Megan giving a thumbs up. “It’s your favorite. We can talk about the game and watch terrible Netflix shows until I inevitably pass out on the couch. Come on, you need to relax. You’ve been looking miserable for weeks. The team’s results are not your fault.”

And Aaron went, of course. There was no amount of self-preservation that could make him say no to this. The idea of his empty apartment and reheated dinner was unbearable when what he really wanted was just within reach. He got out of the car and followed Willie home.  

Dinner was delicious, as always. Willie talked about every major play in the game with him, Meg distracted him with neighborhood gossip, and by the time they made their way to the couch to watch something, Aaron was warm and sated. On the coffee table, there was a plate piled high with cookies definitely not in their dietary plan but too delicious to eat just one or two of. Willie made himself as comfortable as possible, everyone fully aware that he would pass out in a couple of minutes; he dozed off while the other two watched.  

Aaron felt safe and at home for the first time in far too long. Happiness made him complacent and he let his guard down, let himself forget this was no longer his home and that he had to get up and go back to his place soon, before it was too late. Meg rested her head against his shoulder, making some snarky comment about a TV show that Aaron had stopped following a while ago. Aaron bent down to kiss her, and it was as natural as it always had been before.

Meg pushed him away and he could see Willie sitting up from the corner of his eye, suddenly awake and watching them.

“Aaron, no. We talked about it,” she said in a low voice. “It’s better if we don’t.” Aaron got up from the couch, from the warmth of sitting between them, and started pacing.

“I don’t get this! I was staying away and all, but then you guys drag me over and cook for me and all this!” he says, frustrated and gesturing at the couch. “And I don’t know what to think anymore! I get that you care about me and I’m family, but you have to know how I feel and it really hurts! Having that from time to time when I’m so in love with you — it’s worse than when we were just having sex. I feel like you're just leading me on now, and I’m not even sure why, since you don't even want to sleep together!”

Aaron sunk down on the coffee table, facing them both dejectedly. Meg and Willie shared a look before turning back to him. Willie opened and closed his mouth like he wasn't sure what to say. The silence dragged for a moment too long and Aaron steeled himself to get up and leave.

“I should go. This was a bad idea. We should just — not see each other for a while? We have to play together and all, but this here is really fucking me up. We can’t be friends like this, or family, or — anything else. I'll make sure it doesn’t affect my game or the team, but I really need to stay away.”

“Aaron, we —” Meg started, looking lost, wringing her hands as she struggled for words.

“We are fucking assholes,” Willie interrupted her. He grabbed Meg’s hand and looked at Aaron earnestly. “We really missed you over the summer, more than we expected, and we were scared of it, of how we felt about you because you're just starting your life and we've been happily married for a long time. We really thought we were just having some fun last year. Everything else was a surprise. So we decided to take a step back, but we shouldn’t have decided it just between us like that.”

Willie looked at him with a panicked expression. “I — we — never wanted to hurt you. We really thought it would be better for you in the long run.”

“We should have talked to you about this. I made it sound like we were ending it because sleeping together was getting too complicated. That wasn’t the truth and it wasn’t fair, but we were so scared of what would happen with you moving out,” Meg said, turning to Aaron and reaching for his hand. “Please stay. We've been miserable these last weeks, watching you moping around and pretending it had nothing to do with us.”

Aaron looked down at their linked hands, and took a deep breath as something uncurled inside his chest.

“If I stay tonight, it can’t keep being like it was. It’s not just casual.” He looked up at both of them watching him. Meg gave him a wicked smile.

“No, not casual. I want to date you, if you will let us. We both do,” she said, pulling him between them again, sliding her hand down his torso before settling down on his thighs. “All proper and nice. Maybe we should even wait for three dates before fucking.”

Willie laughed and pulled him against his chest, voice low and deep in his ear, hand already sliding under his shirt.

“What do you think, rookie?” he said, biting Aaron’s earlobe. “Should we wait three dates so you feel properly wooed?”

Aaron turned his head to the side, giving Willie more room to work on his neck, and reached out to pull Meg close again.

“I think it’s possibly the worst idea I ever heard. And that includes me moving out,” Aaron said, before leaning in and kissing Meg.


End file.
